Moonstone City
by Elemental-Zer0
Summary: When a mythical city that holds untold power is suddenly proven to exist, the Shinobi world is in uproar... and the fate of a young Moonstonian boy is suddenly unknown. AU – Alternate Universe.
1. Prologue: Prelude to a Nightmare

**Moonstone City**

**Summary**: When a mythical city that holds untold power is suddenly proven to exist, the Shinobi world is in uproar... and the fate of a young Moonstonian boy is suddenly unknown. **AU – Alternate Universe**.

**Disclaimer**: _This is a Fan-fiction story of the Anime & Manga series; Naruto, and is in no way affiliated with the actual series. All characters and other materials related to the show that are used are not intended to infringe on any Copyrights. Elemental-Zer0 takes sole responsibility for any mistakes or offence that may be taken but truly not meant._

_However, this story plot and all Characters not affiliated with the show are Copyright © 2011 to Elemental-Zer0._

**Warnings**: _Welcome to the Zer0-Express line where __**action**__ and__** adventure**__ await. Step inside and take a seat as we journey to a place where the __**words may be harmful**__, __**the mysteries are hazardous**__ and the potato chips just plain suck – sorry, not a lot we can do about those, they're from our sponsor._

**A/N**:_ Ok I need to stop coming up with new ideas for new stories… this is getting beyond ridiculous now lol. My bad. _

_Anyways, this is probably a most unusual take on Naruto and is lightly based off the legend of Atlantis and a Wiccan/Pagan religion. I'll try and keep things as close to canon as possible but there will be very different events taking place and one character in particular will have OOC issues with some of the events etc… I'm sorry but it's only for the purpose of the plot. I promise I'll try and keep all characters in character for as much as possible. _

_There will be no 'character bashing' of any kind in this ficlet because I'm one of the rare few who likes all the characters in this show and how they have been portrayed thus far. Yes guys, I love even the bad guys because they were portrayed with an amazing evil character and the brains to go with it. They are truly terrifying in all their glory. I love it! _

_Let me know what you think, but no flames please. If you have any criticism to make please do it politely otherwise I shall ignore your words. (It's happened before, I'm sorry to say, and I hadn't even posted any chapters…)_

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue:<strong> _~Prelude to a nightmare…_

* * *

><p>Run.<p>

Just keep running.

Don't look back; don't give them the chance to throw you off or to catch up.

Just run.

He stumbled, his legs shaking heavily from the exertion and massive blood loss but he forced himself to keep moving. There was no time for falling or resting. He had to keep moving. Had to get away from those who'd taken him; those who'd attacked his home and ripped him from his life and family. Those he'd managed to surprise and break free of. Those he'd just fought with, viciously, for his freedom.

He couldn't give up. The plans those people had… the aftermath wouldn't bear thinking of. The destruction that thing was capable of… the things he'd _Seen_ in their eyes were horrific, terrifying. His father was right; the outside world just isn't ready for their return. Probably never would be…

"There he is!"

His heart tried to stop. Electrified adrenalin exploded through his veins in a sweep of horror, and his breath was suddenly stuck in his throat. The sudden shout terrified him. He hadn't realised he'd slowed down; hadn't realised how close he'd let them get. He was lagging, his vision blurred horribly and the world tilted slightly. He shook his sweat soaked head quickly, dispelling the fogginess that threatened to envelop him completely, and flicking away the short strands of soggy blond hair from his brilliant blue eyes.

Just keep running.

"I see him!" Another voice joined the race. Heavy footsteps echoed behind him, thudding into the overgrown shrubbery of the forest and snapping delicate twigs and innocent foliage as they chased him deep into the unknown.

"C'mere ya little runt!"

And just like that, his escape was taken from him too. He fell ungracefully to the dirt as another man bodily tackled him from behind with his superior size and weight. The wind was knocked out of him as the ground and the man worked in tandem to squeeze him beyond his body's capacity. Several cracks sounded loudly from his rib cage and his open wound _burned_ the likes of which he'd never felt before. He cried out loudly but wasn't given time to finish voicing his discomfort as a hand shot out of nowhere and clamped itself around his mouth and nose. He couldn't breathe.

"Little shit was gonna give us away!" The man sat on top of him grunted out as he shifted around a little. The two other men thudded into view, both gasping a little from the chase. His vision greyed and he lost the battle to keep his eyes open. The last thing he remembered hearing was one man asking another;

"How far into Konoha's borders do you think we are?"

Then a new voice replying;

"Further than you think…"

After that, everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** _So opinions people? I would like some feedback on this one as this is quite an unusual take as I said… I'd like thoughts and ideas on how to improve, and maybe some general ideas anyways… and if anyone has some Atlantis or Pagan facts they'd like to throw at me, I have a big net and a large target sign on my back. Aim well!_


	2. Chapter One: Midnight Requiem

**Moonstone City**

**Summary**: When a mythical city that holds untold power is suddenly proven to exist, the Shinobi world is in uproar... and the fate of a young Moonstonian boy is suddenly unknown. **AU – Alternate Universe**.

**Disclaimer**: _This is a Fan-fiction story of the Anime & Manga series; Naruto, and is in no way affiliated with the actual series. All characters and other materials related to the show that are used are not intended to infringe on any Copyrights. Elemental-Zer0 takes sole responsibility for any mistakes or offence that may be taken but truly not meant._

_However, this story plot and all Characters not affiliated with the show are Copyright © 2011 to Elemental-Zer0._

**Warnings**: _Welcome to the Zer0-Express line where __**action**__ and__** adventure**__ await. Step inside and take a seat as we journey to a place where the __**words may be harmful**__, __**the mysteries are hazardous**__ and the potato chips just plain suck – sorry, not a lot we can do about those, they're from our sponsor._

**A/N**:_ Ok, Chapter one is here… however I feel I may come back to this and revamp it a little as I'm not completely happy with it atm. I just can't put my finger on what needs improving though. If you spot what it is, let me know k?_

_Again, there will be no 'character bashing' of any kind in this ficlet because I'm one of the rare few who likes all the characters in this show and how they have been portrayed thus far_

_And please, let me know what you think, but no flames please. If you have any criticism to make please do it politely otherwise I shall ignore your words. (It's happened before, I'm sorry to say, and I hadn't even posted any chapters…)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One:<strong> _~Midnight Requiem…_

Legend has it, that once upon a time there was a land that existed just off the east coast of Getsu; land of the Moon, and south of Suna; land of the Wind. Some legends even thought that Getsu was once part of the mythical land but many believe that rumour to be a fairytale that had been fabricated to boost morale. But in that land; this land of mystery, was the most beautiful city called Moonstone City, and as predicted, it was made of shimmering moonstones. It was described as a world all of its own, with towering structures of unimaginable design and architecture. Where the seas and waters were crystal blue, where the skies were a deep clear mystery and where white sands lined every shore and monoliths and stone circles littered the holy grounds. Every place had a meaning, every thing had a purpose. Every detail created for a reason. It was a truly remarkable place.

Relations were good with the outside world; they traded generously, aided when necessary, and loved and welcomed all who joined their people through marriage and birth. They would share almost everything they had, except for one thing; their Moonstones.

Over time, the other countries became jealous of their power and wisdom for it was said that those who stood against them fell like flies to a spider when ensnared in its web. War broke out, and those once loyal turned traitor. Those once peaceful turned power hungry. They sought to destroy the fear they had inside them but instead destroyed themselves and any chance of redemption they had. The people of Moonstone City decided that the world was not ready for their existence among us. They promised their allies that one day they may return to us but for now they had to hide themselves away or risk destroying the world.

Not much else is known about the myth, but there was one thing everyone had agreed upon; it was just a story. A silly bed time story that scared children into behaving while giving them a sense of good morals.

But for ANBU Captain Hatake Kakashi, the story just became real.

He still didn't believe it.

"Kakashi," The strong and wise old voice of one Sarutobi Hiruzen, current Hokage of Konohagakure, roused the elite shinobi from his musings with a stern tone to his old voice. A tone that still brokered no argument from his men despite the many years it had been in use. "I need you to be bluntly honest with me. I don't care how silly it sounds, I want the truth. What happened last night?" He asked, softly this time after seeing the state of disbelief Kakashi was currently in.

After a few moments, Kakashi sighed deeply through his nose and closed his only visible eye. Scenes from only a few hours ago flitted freshly across the inside of his eyelids; forcing him to relive some awful memories and re-evaluate the truths he'd just been dealt.

"I was on my way back from my mission in Sunagakure, coming in from the north eastern sector of the Village borders…"

* * *

><p>- Flashback -<p>

* * *

><p><em>It was quiet in the forest tonight. The wildlife that usually heralded the fast approaching morning would normally have been scurrying here and there, preparing for the dawning chorus that would happen in another three hours time but they were all strangely absent. <em>

_This was his first clue that something was wrong. Going with his instincts, the tall, silver haired Special Operations ANBU Captain quickly bit his thumb, allowing a small droplet of blood to form on the digit, right where a scar had formed over the years due to the use of such techniques. He then, in quick succession, gestured a few common hand signs before thrusting his bleeding hand to the floor, silently calling out in his mind the name of the Ninjutsu he'd just performed._

'_Kuchiyose no justu.' Several lines of text sprang from his fingertips in a circular pattern before a small cloud of smoke quietly puffed into existence which quickly disappeared leaving a small pack of pug dogs in its wake._

"_You called Kakashi-sama?" The lead dog asked, getting straight to business. He was a small pug with a dull orange coat of fur and a blue jacket around his front two legs. He also sported a hitai ate, a forehead protector with the symbol of Konoha's leaf on it. _

"_Pakkun, something's off around here, can you feel it?" The ANBU captain asked, keeping his voice low in case someone was near by. The pug sniffed the air a little and raised his small ears before nodding his agreement; something was off. _

"_You want us to check it out?" He asked turning back to his summoner. The ANBU Captain gave him a smile that was only ascertainable through the squint of his only visible eye seeing as the other was covered by his own hitai ate and the rest of his face was covered by a lightweight mask that stopped just underneath his ears. _

"_If you insist." The small pug gave a soft growl at the comment before giving a quick yip to the group of dogs behind him and then darting off into the forest shadows. Kakashi let the smile slide from his face and took a quick look around him. A pregnant silence hung heavily all around and his left eye was tingling softly. Something powerful was walking the forest tonight._

_All he could do was wait for it to show._

* * *

><p><em>- <em>Present _-_

* * *

><p>The Sandaime Hokage regarded the Captain in front of him as he ended the first part of his briefing. It seemed the easy bit was over.<p>

"What happened next, Kakashi?" He coaxed, urging the ANBU Captain to continue his report.

"Pakkun came back to me and told me of a disturbance further east. I followed him as he led me to the place he'd found but before we could get there we found the cause of the disturbance…"

* * *

><p>-Flashback -<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>C'mere ya little runt!" <em>

_The disturbance echoed loudly across the dark forest, and seconds later a colossal thump vibrated through the ground and loud painful scream shattered the silence but was quickly cut off. _

_Kakashi gave Pakkun a slight look of worry before racing toward the sounds. What he saw almost killed his faith in humanity. Three men, bandits and outlaws by the looks of their dirtied clothes and disfigured hitai ate's were crowded around a young boy. One sat directly on top of him while the other two just panted lightly next to them. The boy couldn't be older than thirteen at most but what shocked Kakashi the most, was the slowly growing puddle of blood pooling beneath the boy. _

"_Little shit was gonna give us away!" The man sat on top of the boy grunted out as he shifted around a little. Kakashi held back the soft growl in his throat, hoping to learn a little of what they were doing but the boy had very little time if he had any hopes of surviving the rest of the night. Kakashi gave Pakkun a silent command to get to Konoha and get help. If Kakashi was reading their chakra signatures right, he was in for one hell of a fight. And fight he would, for the boy was surely a victim and needed help._

_Kakashi decided then that he had to make his move. If he didn't… _

_Slowly he lifted his hitai ate from his left eye but kept it closed for now, letting himself look like a normal shinobi. The element of surprise was always favourable in unfair fights like this one. So he had to level out the playing field. _

"_How far into Konoha's borders do you think we are?" The third man asked as he took a quick look around at the forest. Not really expecting anyone to jump them because otherwise they would have already. _

_Kakashi decided to make his appearance known. _

"_Further than you think…" The looks on their faces were nothing short of amusing but Kakashi didn't have time to wallow in their surprise. Quick as lightening, he drew as many kunai and shurikens as he could hold and let them off in the direction of the men and their most likely paths of escape. _

_As he guessed, he pinned one down. The other two managed to deflect and regroup themselves. The biggest one having quickly yanked the boy up from the ground and took to the trees. He stayed put however, unwilling to leave his teammates for some reason. Kakashi frowned at that, surely he'd have escaped by now if the boy was really that important to them. Unless they just didn't feel threatened… _

'_This is a good thing…' he realised. His element of surprise was working. _

"_He's from Konoha. Not a guard though; not the right uniform, meaning he's alone. No back up." The smaller man reported as he visually assessed him. It was true; Kakashi had been on a mission and so was dressed in his ANBU Captain attire, only without his mask because it had been shattered in one of the fights on his mission. The guards of Konoha only ever wore their Jounin or Chuunin flak jackets as standard precaution. _

"_And what are three missing Iwa-nins doing in Konoha? Not soiling our fair lands I hope?" Kakashi taunted, hoping to keep them still until his 'non-existent' back up arrived. The big one in the trees grunted at him in what Kakashi was assuming to be a laugh or something similar._

"_No, just here for the trade… Konoha's markets these days are cheap you know." He said, shaking the unconscious boy a little, earning a small groan from the boy. "You can really catch a good bargain." He added with a sneer for good measure. _

_Kakashi frowned at the insinuation. If he was reading the in-between lines right, the boy was in serious danger of being sold as a slave on the black market. And with his exotic looks and features, he'd fetch a high price and would probably catch the eye of the worst slave trader out there. _

_It was in that split second of thinking that Kakashi decided on his plan of action. He wasn't going to let the poor boy disappear like that. No one deserved that fate. _

_In a flash he was gone. His left eye opened and tracking all possible actions and paths. He was behind the big guy in seconds and a quick punch to the solar plexus had him releasing the boy, who Kakashi caught quickly, and jumped down safely away from the spluttering man. _

_The second man acted almost as quickly; dashing toward Kakashi with a glowing purple hand ready to strike but with Kakashi's left eye open, he saw it coming and dodged backwards, cradling the boy close to his chest as he rolled away from the attack. Seconds later he'd created a clone of both him and the boy and dashed in two separate directions. However just as a precaution, he used the last of his chakra reserves to create a second clone and send that on another path too. With only two followers, he'd be able to escape easily. That was until he remembered the third man who'd gone down far too easily. _

_And as if the mere thought was a summons, Kakashi was tackled from the side viciously. He didn't need his sharingan eye to know it was the third man he'd just been thinking about. _

_Quick as he could -which was slower than he'd have liked considering he was still recovering from his mission too- he was on his feet again with the boy, pale and cold in his arms. _

"_Just put the kid down. We don't want him dead, much as you may think otherwise." The third man requested as he held a large hand blade at the ready. Kakashi held the boy closer, showing his defiance at the man's request. He may be out of Chakra and out of energy but he'd be damned if he just handed an innocent boy over to enemy. _

"_So you can just sell him off to the highest bidder? I don't think so." Kakashi retorted. Keeping a level expression on his face but finding it difficult not to show his emotions. _

"_Highest bidder?" The third man queried. "We may be mercenaries but we're not that cold blooded." He claimed just as the two other men arrived through the bushes behind him. "Koran, do you still have the stone?" The man suddenly asked, his eyes never leaving Kakashi and the boy. _

_The smaller man nodded and pulled a long silver chain from around his neck and out from under his shirt before pulling it over his head and dangling the necklace in front of the third man_. _On the chain was the clearest, most colourful stone Kakashi had ever seen. The small delicate pendant glinted and glimmered in the soft moonlight that filtered through the trees; the stone seemed to glow slightly._

"_Keep it ready the kid's gonna need it when we get him back." The third man warned, as he took a step forward. That was all the warning Kakashi got before a very fast very hard battle of dodge and strike began._

* * *

><p>- Present -<p>

* * *

><p>Sarutobi closed his eyes. The situation had not been easy, that much was evident. Kakashi was an empathetic man, so of course he'd try and rescue the boy. The Hokage would never condemn the man for his actions however he did now have a lot more paperwork to fill in and file.<p>

The child was part of someone's family and that matter now had to be looked into, not to mention the possibility of other kidnappings possibly going on.

However, the story so far, just wasn't adding up. "You were injured during this battle?" He asked, noting how the man before seemed unharmed in any way.

"Yes Hokage-Sama." The ANBU Captain replied, knowing what the Hokage's next question would be.

"How is it then, that you are now uninjured, without having been admitted to the hospital?" Sarutobi asked patiently. Kakashi sighed, not sure how to word the next part of his story.

"That is difficult to explain Hokage-sama." He started, pausing for the Hokage to acknowledge his words. It was a subtle warning that this was the part of the story that even Kakashi was having trouble believing.

"Please… try…"

* * *

><p>-Flashback-<p>

* * *

><p><em>With all three against him and the boy as a dead-weight in his arms, it was a wonder how Kakashi was still standing and still in possession of the boy, but the silver haired ANBU Captain wasn't a Captain for no reason, and he was also very thankful to the sharingan at that moment too. <em>

_However, he wasn't without injury; several seconds into the fight and he's received quite a large slash to his abdomen and a further deep gash in his shoulder to and if he was honest he wasn't holding a lot of hope for the situation either. He knew he was on his last legs and if the trio made another combined attack, he was finished. The trio had backed off again, trying to re-plan their attacks but he knew the lapse wouldn't last long. _

"_Give up shinobi. You're finished." The third man called, levelling the silver haired man with a look annoyance and a small amount of admiration. However just as Kakashi was about to fall, a team of four ANBU was suddenly by his side, two supporting him and the child, and two on the defence in front of him. Kakashi dragged his head up a little to blearily see Pakkun stood at the ready too. The little pug growled softly._

"_Dog-Sama, we came as quickly as we could." Rabbit reported; a female voice that had never let him down. "Let me see the kid." She requested and gently pried his bloody hands away from the boy in his arms while gently allowing the silver haired Captain to lean against the other ANBU supporting them. Kakashi took the moment to really study the kid too. He silently cursed at the state the boy was in; he was very pale and cold, his breathing rapid and shallow and a fever seemed to be setting in too. But what worried both Kakashi and the Rabbit ANBU the most was the large knife wound on the boy's left thigh. It was deep, deeper than Kakashi's own injuries and it was bleeding profusely. Looked a little infected too. It didn't look like they'd be able to save it. _

_The sudden sounds of battle brought him back to the fight and he found another team of four ANBU in the battle to capture and retain the enemies. He must really be losing it because he didn't even feel them approach. It was over in minutes though and the three men were restrained and guarded. But both he and the boy were getting worse far too quickly. He was growing tired, the boy was fading. His breaths slowing, heartbeat slowing…_

"_He needs the crystal." The third man piped up again. The crystal, the one the smaller man had taken from around his neck. The one with the stone that seemed to glow… Kakashi's eyes narrowed tiredly. What if it was a trap?_

_The boy gave a soft moan of pain, his fingers twitched as his head rested against Kakashi's chest. He was so weak and vulnerable. And it was in that second that he realised he couldn't let the boy die. _

_He gave a silent command; he wanted the crystal. The ANBU wearing the Bull mask hesitated but followed the order. He placed the crystal in Kakashi's hand. "Cat-san, can you see anything suspicious about it?" He asked breathlessly, addressing the only byakugan user in the team. Said ANBU gave the crystal a hard stare but his response was somewhat alarming. _

"_There's a power inside it Dog-Sama, however I've never seen anything like it. It's bright and powerful, however there's a trace of it in the boy too. It's like they're linked." The report only further confused the tired Captain but if the two were linked…_

_Kakashi threw caution to the wind; the boy couldn't wait any longer. And just as he pressed the crystal to the boy's chest, a blinding light flashed brighter than any light they'd ever seen._

* * *

><p>-Present-<p>

* * *

><p>Sarutobi frowned at the descriptive report. A flash of light and that was it? It was hard to believe but it sounded just like that fairytale of Moonstone City…<p>

But it couldn't be…

Could it?

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Ok, was that a little too fast for you guys? I'm not really that happy with the chapter but if I find a way to improve it, I'll just have to come back to it eh… Anyways, as I said before, I'd like some criticism and feedback on this as it is an unusual plotline to follow. I'd like thoughts and ideas on how to improve.


End file.
